pokemonfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
EX Ruby
Este article tracta sobre l'expansió de cartes de trading card game. Pels videojocs, vegeu versions Pokémon Robí i Safir. ---- | deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |prevset=Skyridge|japrevset=Skyridge|japrevsetname=e-Card 4 e-Card 5 |nextset=EX Sandstorm|janextset=EX Sandstorm|janextsetname=Miracle of the Desert }} EX Ruby & Sapphire (japonès: 第1弾拡張パック Booster Pack 1) és el nom donat a la primera expansió de cartes de la generació de les EX Series del Trading Card Game, introduint noves regles i nou disseny a les cartes, el quals s'usarien els quatre anys següents. Informació * Aquest és la primera expansió produïda per Nintendo després de la transferència de llicència de Pokémon TCG de Wizards of the Coast. * Aquest va ser la primera expansió en introduir la 3ª Generació de Pokémon to the TCG from the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. This is also where the expansion and theme deck names originated. * El prefixe anglès "EX" es refereix a "extra", as in the extra power the newly introduced bring to the game. This is the first set to feature Pokémon ex. * El prefixe japonès "ADV" es refereix a "advanced", com en la nova generació de Pokémon brought to life with their release onto the Game Boy Advance. It is possible this is where the names for the anime series Pokémon Advanced, and the following seasons Advanced Challenge and Advanced Battle originated. * El disseny de les cartes va ser una vegada més canviat amb el llançament d'aquesta expansió: - ** The borders became thinner and only supported room for one Dot-Code bar at the bottom. The Japanese card borders changed to a silver color while the English remained yellow. ** Les cartes foren presentades with a new circle pattern, which features on the left side of the card. ** The character window and evolution graphics changed from gold to silver and the Illustrator name moved from the bottom left corner to the bottom of the character window. ** In the English release, the Energy symbols for attacks are smaller and are presented linearly (as the Japanese cards have always featured), as opposed to stacking them in columns. * En el Japó, this was the first set to have preconstructed released alongside the main set, a new trend in Japan intended for quick and competitive play. Unlike the English theme decks, the half decks had their own symbol, numbering system and included cards exclusive to that Half Deck. For the English release, the cards exclusive to the Half Decks were combined with the cards in the main set. * L'expansió aparegué a finals del 2006 a l'estat espanyol traduïda al castellà. Before that, only the original three sets and the Neo Genesis set in the TCG had been translated. * A gap fou creat degut a Wizards of the Coast combining and to form , and combining and to form . Therefore, the English releases were two behind in number. Manolls temàtics Manolls temàtics anglesos * * Japanese Half Decks * * * Spanish-Exclusive Half Deck * Llista de cartes }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" Expansió anglesa Japanese expansion |}